Roblox gets sauced by Dr Nefarious, is actually hot incest porn
by SirIron
Summary: Hot incest between mum and sun. Dr Nefarious is the main character and his mom is his a roblox admin. Straight up porn
I'm 18 at the time, and I was on the verge of graduating high school. I was adopted by my father when I was a year and a half old, so I knew him as my father my whole life and was raised like his son from the moment he came into my life.

my father had a big family with 8 other siblings, him being the youngest, but still close to 60 by the time I was 18.

just from that, you could assume that I have tons of cousins, some I know, but many I've barely met and others I haven't.

either way, you'll bet your sweet ass, I know the names of the girl cousins that are the hottest, especially being that there weren't too many of them.

well, one of my father's brothers had just passed away (one that I didn't know too well, especially since he had a life sentence for drunk driving and hitting a pregnant woman. Tough luck if I've ever seen it).

word started going around though that he had a daughter in Oregon and that she was a looker. It definitely spiked my curiosity, but honestly; hot cousin, family that you have no blood relation, didn't grow up with her?

ideas were definitely flowing before I ever saw her, but I want the type to act on something that forbidden, I thought..

the day of the funeral, and the existence of this hot cousin of mine was fleeting, I had forgotten about her completely.

the funeral swooped by in an instant, and off to the after party we went.

we're a Catholic family, so we party it up after funerals, celebration of life, am I right?

at the son's house of the deceased uncle. He had just installed a new pool he built himself, and a tiki hut type of bar on the side of his house, hard alcohol completely stocked up.

my parents and I were probably one of the first people tof show up.

after scoping out all the new work my cousin had done on the place, I went and kind of hung around my mom.

Mom: sticking to my hip today, huh?

Me: well, I haven't been around the family in awhile, just feeling awkward I suppose.. hey, do you think Joey will let me drink?

Mom: Oh, idk. He's actually really strick on underage drinking. You know if we were home I wouldn't care though.

Me: you're cool with it though, if he is?

Mom: Yeah, I have no problem with it.

I hunt down my cousin and happen to catch him when he's talking with my dad, totally cornered and I get the okay.

I start drinking a bit while family from every nook and cranny starts rolling into the party.

I'm starting to get pretry buzzed at this point, and feeling super confidant around the family, even though I probably don't know the names of now than half of them, which is sad because almost all of them knew mine.

walk away from the bar with a bottle of beer in hand, start towards the center of the yard, full of family. Out in the middle, I catch a glimpse of natural platinum blonde hair, long to about the middle of the back.

stunned

her head began to turn around, and her smiling face shown through crowd of people welcoming her.

my mouth dropped hard, shut was a fox, looked like Oregon took Brittney Spears and spit out a mix of 90s, 2000, and sex dripped from her head to her toes.

5'6" had a bit of weight on her, but it barely showed. Perky C-cupped breasts, and a juicy ass that you'd sell your soul for.

her friend that she showed up with had a hard time keeping up with me.

I accused her of not having enough fun, and baited her into taking shots with me, which.. both worked for me and against me.

I was the life of the party, and she was having a blast, we started taking selfies together, with one of my long arms wrapped around her shoulder, then waist. Having a ball.

her friend had a boy friend that showed up in the middle of this that thought I was a cool guy. So he asked if he could smoke me out.

youhavetoask?.jpeg

I have tried to get high on multiple occasions, and never succeeded, so I saw no harm in it.

we got into his truck and began the puff puff pass. No talking, awkward as fuck, but fuck it, free smoke out.

we get out of his truck and it hits me.

fuckkkk

cross faded as fuck, not a good way to get high the first time.

I start finding stupid shit funny af. Talk with hot cousin for a minute, can't handle it.

legs are static, but have to piss.

make my way to master bathroom and Lock the door. I lose it worse than Eminem and start laughing uncontrollably at absolutely nothing. This goes on for a good 20 minutes, I know I fucked up.

I finally gain control of myself, find my mom and tell her I'm done and have to go. She laughs her ass off but gets me into the car.

I feel like I loser and went from hero to zero instantly.

I finally come around the next day in home and I had black out a lot of my time with her. I felt completely embarrassed because I knew I was hitting on her but I didn't know how well I had concealed it.

parents tell me I was obvious but it was "adorable"

tell them to fuck off

don't see her again for 3 and a half years.

22, about to be 23. It's Christmas eve and I've just recently moved back home due to losing a job, and going through a horrible break up with a woman I loved and shared 2 years of on and off dating with, and a year and a half of living together. She was a white/asian and I was having a hard time getting over her, but was trying my best to be positive.

my parents have a bar in their back yard (My family is full of alcoholics, what can I say? Glad I didn't get the gene). So.. I started drinking with family. I went inside for a bit and then came back outside. I look down and there is a cute, little 2-years old girl, having one hell of a time with my old hot wheels. Completely reminded me of myself and.. was white/asian. Looked like she could have been me and my ex's child.

instantly drawn to her and start playing with her (Never liked kids, but was drawn to her like a moth).

from behind me, I hear her mom.

"Ava, come here for a second."

I get up, turn around, and my eyes meet a beautiful smiling face.

it's her.

She had lost the extra weight she had before and looked straight up like a model. I melated.

the best way to describe her is Cameron Diaz in her mid twenties but with a quick intellect and a softer, pleasing personality.

my mind is splattered across the walls of my skull this time. Something about her and her daughter was pulling me in, but her being my cousin had me screaming in mental chains. I wanted her so bad, but I felt like a checked king in chess, I couldn't make a single move.

but, I still felt like a total ass from before. So I ended up apologizing to her for the way I acted.

she had no idea what I was talking about. Told me she had a great time and that it was nice seeing me again.

I talked to her like a normal person this time due to the depression of a lost relationship, and the alcohol helped as well.

we started chatting a bit about before and how it was crazy that she had a daughter.

I'm still buzzed at this point, and the last shot I took with my dad hasn't hit me yet. But embarrassment was just around the corner.

my mom starts calling the few people left into the living room, I'm walking in with (let's call her) T, and I tell her that she should hit me up on Facebook and we can hang out some time.

we walk through the kitchen and I see my mom with my acoustic guitar set up next to the piano with my mom's gay friend sitting at it.

'fuckkkk! I've been tricked!'

mom: (slurred voice) come on son, come play next to John, he's an amazing pianist.

Me: awe, come on mom I'm pretty buzzed. Idk if I can.

mom has me trapped, I can't back down to the challenge due to masculinity.

sheepishly sit down next to John and grab my guitar.

'thank God I'm a good singer.'

the shot hits me, instantly drunk. Shit!

my fingers are numb, but all my chords sound on point. Fine, fuck it. I start to sing.

completely off key, I keep going in and out of key, trying my Damnedist to stay on it. Completely embarrassed.

escape to room after a couple songs and sleep it off. Beta transformation complete.

wake up the next morning, get online, Facebook friend request. Completely forgot, click on it and it's T. Oh shit, score.

don't really talk to her for a couple months, embarrassed still and was getting my shit together. Got a career with my brother and began saving for a house, making good money, still with the folks.

see a post about selling lemonade by her

gathered my confidence and began talking with her off and on, friendly. Not sure if she saw me as a cousin or not. So I didn't push any limits.

mom tells me she talked with T's mom at Christmas eve, and they talked about how cute we were together.

reminds me we're not related by blood. Not sure if she's joking or serious now.

it's at the end of March now, just got into work on a graveyard shift. Really want to go get breakfast in the morning, make a random Facebook post.

she likes it, mom comments saying, "oh, I'll go. Take me!"

insert donkey gif

I gather up my balls, and message her directly. "Hey, I saw that you liked my post, would you like to join?"

T: Oh, sure! I didn't know if you would want be to or not. Do you mind if I being my daughter?

Me: of course! I'd love that.

leave work exhausted, but super excited. Pick up my mom and head over to the breakfast dinner.

we have a wonderfully awkward breakfast together with mostly my mom and her talking, with me being too fucking shy because I'm finally sober around her, and my face was about end up in my food.

she pays for her own food.. when I was the one that invited her. I felt bad, but wasn't thinking straight enough to head off the waitress to pay for it. *fail*

walk her and daughter to car, it won't start. Bad alternator.

boss mode activated!

use my triple a to get her towed to local mechanic we know, get everything squared away with mech, and make sure she's all set. Sees me as her hero.

fucking winning, but drop dead tired. Walk her to her mom's car when she arrived, hug, she leaves.

Walk around the corner to parent's house and ass out.

make plans for next week, to meet at a bar.

I show up a half hour early, she shows up late. Coming from the city, was stuck in traffic, but Fine as hell. Wearing a dress, full make up, black heels, pea coat, total fox. I about die, still in jeans.

she sees me at the bar, beautiful smile comes across her face. I jump down from my bar stool and give her a huge hug, her breasts push up into me as she's hugging me tightly as well.

she sits down on the bar stool next to me and crosses her legs. Her calfs are muscled so perfectly it looks as if they were sculpted.

The few guys playing pool kept looking over at her. They were as entranced as I was.

she ordered herself a dark beer, and I made it known that tonight, the tab was on me.

we chatted about God knows what, and made our way to the pool tables.

she finally took off her pea coat, which started to show off more than just her sexy legs.

her body made a perfect hour glass shape, her ass was plump, and her tits were perky. She must have a bit chilled too, because her nipples poked through her dress, and they were dead center.

I couldn't stop myself from picturing her naked, I just had to know.

I put the a dollar in the pool table and started racking the pool balls, while she fetched us the pool sticks.

I'd like to say I let her win.. but honestly, I couldn't concentrate on our pool game at all. A woman in heels, drinking a dark bottled beer, with a pool stick in her hand? I felt like I was watching a sexy beer commercial.

we ended up shutting the bar down, and decided to only take my car, and ended up hitting 2 more bars.

we listened to music and talked in the car, but we both didn't make a move. Even though I know she wore that dress to tease the shit out of me.

I drove around for awhile, it was after 2 am. And all the bars were shut down. Buzzed, I drove into the mall parking lot and turn off the engine. We chatted for awhile and then the conversation finally turned.

T: So, I had a question.

Me: shoot.

T: does our fathers being brothers bother you?

I pondered for a minute.

Me:well.. no, he isn't my biological dad, so I wouldn't really..

that's all it took, her seat belt flew off, and before I finished or knew what was happening, she was straddling me in the driver seat and started making out with me.

I began slowly stripping off her pea coat and removing her dress. While she struggled with my belt buckle.

I laughed and started to do it myself

she jumped off of me and finished talking off her dress, then bent across the center console and removed my member from my jeans. She stopped for a second to look at it.

I'm pretty thick, and at 7" long. The first time a woman sees my dicky, they always stop and wonder if it'll fit, and it turns me on so much every time.

she hungrily takes my cock into her mouth and starts pumping on it.

it feels amazing, and she definitely knows what she's doing.

I look up and I notice I left my lights on the whole time and there is a mall cop driving in our direction, whoops.

so I tell her to not stop, and I start my car back up.

start driving back to my parent's house.

she sucks me the whole way there, I snap her bra off with my right hand and begin messaging her breasts.

park out front. Resisted the erdge to cum, saving it for the fun part.

she sucks her way to the tip, licks up and down the shaft, and moans while she gets up. She didn't want to stop.

she starts to reclasp her bra, and I lean over and steal her dress. "No dress, just your coat and heels."

I felt like I could see her pussy begin to wet her panties with my demands, and she complied.

she threw her heels on, wrapped her pea coat around her and we got out of the car.

I came around the front of the car, shut her door and wrapped my hands around each side of her waste as if I was going to do her from behind.

I then pressed my body up against her back and matched my steps with hers, and pressed my dick between her raised ass cheeks as I led her through the gate in front of the yard.

we passed through it, and I began leading her around to the back of the house as I began to fondle her breasts again. I could hear her breathe getting heavier as she walked. She started to move right to go toward the house, but I moved her left and walked her into my dad's bar.

faced her to the closest bar stool, reached up and began removed her lacy black panties. She kicked up one heeled foot at a time as I took them and put them in my pocket.

I bent her over the bar stool with one hand, and removed my cock with the other. I pulled up her pea coat and bit and grabbed one of her hips as I guided myself into her.

she was soaked in anticipation, moaning as I began to penetrate her.

her pussy squeezes me as if it were her hand, I almost lose my load. Never felt a woman so tight.

I put my hands around her waist and start pumping in and out of her, she's moaning like crazy, breathing super heavy.

I keep admiring her plump ass as it constantly knocks against me, moon light is pretty bright on the patio. I can see her tight ass hole, it's driving me wild.

I start to get close to coming and back out of her, we're no where close to done yet.

I button up my pants quickly, grab her by the hand, and being her over to the back door. Unlock the door and tip-toe inside.

Me: (I whisper) take off your heels, they're loud on the wooden floors.

she does, and we quietly make our way up the stairs into my room.

I pull my pants and boxers off, and sit on the edge of my bed, while she takes off her pea coat while looking around my room real quick.

sees me, and then climbs on top. Leans forward, takes a deep breathe and slides me into her. Moans deeply while she takes my whole shaft inside of her. Slowly and gently she starts to lift herself off and onto me, going faster and faster as she slowly gets used to my size again.

she pushes me onto my back and readjusts herself so her feet are now on the bed, and her hands are on my chest while she starts to pump away on me.

she starts to get close to cumming, and starts to shake a bit. I can tell she's having a hard time doing it herself, so I sit up.

I put my arms underneath her legs, and grab her ass cheeks with each hand.

"put your arms around my neck"

I can tell that she doesn't really know what I'm about to do, but complies anyways.

I stand up, while still inside of her. Instant surprise is seen across her face.

I hold her still, lean forward a bit and start pumping into her.

I feel her legs start shaking a bit and then I feel her pussy start entering convulsions.

suddenly a huge gush of liquids rushes against the top of my pelvis.

I keep pumping into her, trying to keep in the same spot as I let her ride out her orgasms. I fuck get faster and faster as I see or orgasm after orgasm wash over her.

I finally slow down, and pump deep and hard a couple of times. She yelps in pleasure and then moans deeply as I finally stop.

I turn us around and gently set her on the bed, while undoing her bra swiftly as I lean in for a kiss.

I have her crawl up to the pillows while she's still on her back, and then I spread her legs and slowly climb on top of her while kissing up her thighs. And then up her petite waist until I reach her breasts. I slowly begin to kiss around her nipples, and then softly lick her right nipple.

as I start kissing my way back to her left boob, I begin to lower myself onto her, and slowly begin to repenetrate her.

she moans deeply as I do, and begins to put her fingers through my hair.

I move my left hand under her leg and hold it up, while my right hand supports my weight.

I start pumping into her slowly while I start sucking on her left nipple.

then she moans out "oh my God, please cum, oh I can't take it any longer, I just want you to cum in me."

I've lost myself inside her, and get super turned on when I hear her say that.

I pull my head up and begin to bite the right side of her neck for a bit before using my head for my support as I hunch over her. I move my right arm down to lift up her other leg and then slid both of my hands back down to her ass to lift it a bit into the air.

I'm pumping into her as hard as I can, and feeling myself getting close to the edge.

she lifts her arms over my shoulders and begins clawing at my back, that's it.

I feel it come in one fell swoop, a wave of electricity washs over me and I feel my tension begin to loosen as I feel jet after jet stream into her.

her body shudders a bit as she feels me cum, and she has a mini orgasm just by feeling my own.

I then released her legs and collapsed into her as she hugged me, still resting inside of her.

once we had the energy, I got off of her and we spooned while still completely soaked, and my dick still nestled up between her legs.

we fell asleep

about an hour later I woke up and felt extremely horny still. Holding such a fox between my arms, I couldn't help but replay in my head everything that had happened.

we were still surprisingly pretty soaked down there.

I began sliding back and forth a bit while she slept, and then I started thinking about her tight ass hole again from the bar.

ohhh, I couldn't help it. I started to really slide back and forth and I could feel slightly were I was popping softly pass her ass hole.

way too tight to just slip into it though, 'I wonder how she'd react if I woke her up to anal..'

fuckkkk it.

I slowly moved my free arm from around her, and grabbed the shaft of my cock, and slowly moved myself into her ass until *plop* my head slipped pass the entrance and I slid right in.

she moaned out a bit of a gasp, but was barely conscious to it until I started to slowly pump in and out of her.

she started to moan really softly and deeply, but as I continued get voice became more girl and high pitched, and you could tell she was into it.

I held her chest with my left hand as we fucked on our sides, while I grasped her hip with my right and started to being her into me.

I stopped, pulled out, slipped into her pussy and kept going for a bit and then slipped back into her tight ass hole.

I was going crazy with pleasure, having my way with her in a way I've only ever dreamt about, and she was in total extecy over it.

I ended up slipping into her ass for my final pumps and let loose. We both moaned, I slipped back out and then held her again as we passed out until morning.

I woke up late to work while on probation, she told me to just take off.

idk how that all went down, but my mom drove her back to her car. Haha.


End file.
